Tactimon (Fusion)
Tactimon is the strongest of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army. His favorite word is "Perfect". Appearance Tactimon's armor resembles that of a . It is painted black with red flame details. He also wears a dark blue cape. His face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle. Description Anime Tactimon is a soldier Digimon who possesses a peerless sword called . Within Jatetsufūjin-maru is sealed a sinister power strong enough to split a star in two, so drawing this sword marks the collapse of a star. Therefore, Tactimon battles without drawing it, but even so, it exhibits the destructive force of its menace. Even more than his merit as a soldier, he excels in strategy with plans and tactics which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so his true competency is not in physical strength but in ingenuity.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Tactimon] When he leads an army corps, it is said that, "the victory has been decided before he even fought." Due to the various plans he has laid out, when Tactimon stands upon the battlefield he has already guaranteed his absolute advantage.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw//character/v/ch3-1.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Tactimon] As one of the Three Head Officers, nicknamed by as '|タクちゃん|Taku-chan|lit. "little Tac"}}, Tactimon oversees the progress of , , , , and . In the past, Tactimon's right hand warrior was , until his methods of dealing with the Magma Zone's inhabitants at the cost of his own soldiers caused Dorulumon to leave the group in disgust. Tactimon formally introduces himself to Xros Heart when they appear in the Magma Zone, overseeing the execution of both Mikey Kudō and former underling Dorulumon. However, Blue Flare's interference distracts Tactimon, overpowering and before they and Kiriha Aonuma fall back, long enough for Xros Heart to defeat AncientVolcamon and claim the Zone's Code Crown. He next appears in the Forest Zone, to check on Kongoumon's progress in invading the Zone. He originally considered about giving Kongoumon "a severe punishment" for his "inneptitude" in invading the Forest Zone. However, since Kongoumon was "facing three humans with X Loaders", Tactimon decided to cut him a break. He sends Kongoumon to retrieve the Code Crown and the " ". Tactimon stays to face Mikey and the portion of the Xros Heart Digimon present. He manages to pummel and is about to destroy him when Dorulumon tackles him, saving X2. Mikey proceeds to DigiXros Shoutmon X2 with Dorulumon, and the ( and the ) into . Shoutmon X4B duels Tactimon, who ultimately retreats but not before stating that the next time they meet, he will face them with his full power (even noting in a state of impressed shock, that at his current level, he couldn't continue fighting X4B). Back at Bagra Army HQ, Tactimon requests to remove the seal on Jatetsufūjinmaru as he believes he cannot defeat Xros Heart without using his sword's true power. Despite the challenge, Tactimon shows great excitement towards the battles that are to come. Shortly after when Xros Heart gets the final unclaimed Code Crown fragment in the Sword Zone, with Blue Flare also there, Tactimon makes his move on his foes. He applauds Mikey for finding the final Code Crown fragment. He also states his pleasure that Kiriha is there too as it will allow him to deal with both armies at the same time. He then proceeds to challenge Xros Heart and Blue Flare to a final battle for their combined Code Crown fragments. He then deploys the Digimon Xros Tower which seals the Zone off completely as well as cracks and corrodes the earth's surface. He then emerges from the Tower stating "This shall be the place of our total battle!" He also states "I hardly invaded any Zones just to wait for this day." He then immediately after attacks them. While the others manage to hide in a crevice, Zenjirou Tsurugi is blown back by the force of the attack's power. Mikey and Kiriha form and to fight back. However Kiriha wants to have DeckerGreymon take on Tactimon alone, while Mikey states they should work together instead of separately as Tactimon is a powerful and dangerous opponent. This proves true as Tactimon proceeds to nearly hurtle DeckerGreymon onto Kiriha and Mikey as well as strike Shoutmon X5 with two rapid attacks before the later can even defend himself. Akari Hinomoto asks in shock how he can be so powerful by himself. Nene Amano meanwhile confirms that they can't use Zone Travel after using her X Loader to attempt so, thus they can't escape from the battle. She convinces Kiriha to put aside his pride and work together with Mikey to defeat Tactimon. Zenjirou shows up from wherever he was blown back to, looking relatively unscathed by the attack. X5 and DeckerGreymon launch a combined attack against Tactimon, however they do little to no damage against him. Tactimon states it was a good effort but not good enough to take him down. During his next attack, Tactimon reveals to Xros Heart and Blue Flare that his sword was so powerful that Bagramon sealed it. He then proceeds to reveal that the seal was recently removed by Bagramon himself. He also reveals that his sword has the power to corrupt the data of Digimon who were killed in the when he summons demonic undead warriors to attack. His next attack is so powerful that it breaks apart both X5 and DeckerGreymon into their most basic components respectively. Despite having defeated both X5 and DeckerGreymon (The second strongest DigiXrosed or Non-DigiXrosed warriors from Xros Heart and Blue Flare respectively at this point of events- with X5B being the strongest warrior from Xros Heart and from Blue Flare), Tactimon acknowledges the armies to be worthy opponents and praises that they made him unseal his sword ("I recognise your power. It's a great thing that you made me unseal my sword."). He then releases the Code Crowns he has obtained through his conquests into the air, causing those within Taiki and Kiriha's Xros Loaders to leave their storage units to rejoin the others. He then calls out to Bagramon, to inform him that together with the 24 from , they now have 108 Code Crowns. Thus all are in Bagramon's possession. Bagramon gives his approval of Tactimon's success and orders him to bring them all to him. Xros Heart and Blue Flare note the severity of the situation because if the Bagra Army got all that power: "The Digital World would become a living hell!". Taiki notes if they (Bagra Army) get all the Code Crown fragments, "...the Digimon won't be restored with pure hearts! And everyone will be evil like before!" Tactimon calls the defeated/destroyed Digimon "trash data" and states that "It should be an honour for that to be reused at all!". Taiki claims "that the defeated ones" are not "trash" and that "Everybody deserves a second chance! That'd be a perfect world.". Taiki, , , Dorulumon, and the others then manage to stand up using sheer willpower. Tactimon is shocked that "They stood up?". He notes that Taiki is more dangerous than he thought. While Tactimon only wanted to take the Code Crown fragments, he now realises that Taiki is too dangerous to let live ( "You are more dangerous than I thought, Kudou Taiki." "I only wanted to take the Code Crowns, but now I see that I can't let you live!"). He then launches an attack at Taiki. However Grademon shields Taiki from the attack. Tactimon is shocked and outraged that his subordinate is rebelling against him. Grademon claims that since Taiki saved him despite him being his enemy, he couldn't let Taiki die. Grademon's swords break and he collapses exhausted from defending Taiki. After asking Taiki about the power of his sword and regretting that he will damage his purified body, he proceeds to launch himself in a kamikaze strike at the Digimon Xros Tower, much to Tactimon's shock. However, with help from Grademon's interference, Shoutmon X5B and Greymon manage to blast Tactimon away. When Bagramon uses his "Choujigen Storm" to steal the completed Code Crown, Tactimon is swept away into the Human World alongside Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, and Shoutmon. Bent on revenge, Tactimon begins rampaging and takes Akari and Zenjirou captive in order to demand Taiki's X Loader. However, the tables are turned when Shoutmon digivolves to and destroys him. His blade Jatetsufūjinmaru remains behind, sinking into Tokyo Bay, and is eventually used by Bagramon as part of the D5 plan. Attacks * '|壱の太刀||lit. "First Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground once with Jatetsufūjin-maru, generating an earthquake. * '|弐の太刀||lit. "Second Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground twice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, awakening one hundred dead warriors. * '|参の太刀||lit. "Third Tachi"}}: Stabs the ground thrice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. * : Stabs the ground thrice with Jatetsufūjin-maru, exploding the surrounding land. * '|死の太刀||lit. "Death Tachi"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Coalesces all of his energy into Jatetsufūjin-maru and slashes downward. * : Goryounaku'|悟の太刀・五稜郭||lit. "Enlightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Jatetsufūjin-maru five times, generating deadly shockwaves. * : Rikudourin'ne'|無の太刀・六道輪廻||lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms Samsara"}}This attack is a pun on the naming scheme of Tactimon's previous attacks. is a homophone with .: Slashes with the Jatetsufūjin-maru six times, generating a massive vortex. * '|タネガシマ}}: Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. * : Thrusts Jatetsufūjin-maru at the opponent with incredible force. * * : Thrusts the Jatetsufūjin-maru into the ground, creating a small mountain range. Manga Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists